


What Right?

by PuppiesRainbowsSadism



Category: Supernatural
Genre: CW acephobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2550653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppiesRainbowsSadism/pseuds/PuppiesRainbowsSadism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's just teasing. Really, he is. But that doesn't mean Sam isn't hurting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from glitter-lisp @ tumblr for ace!SamBenny with someone (maybe Dean) making stupid comments. Guilty!Sam + protective!Benny.
> 
> This is slightly Dean-negative, entirely by accident, and I do think Dean makes up for it at the end, although he doesn't really apologise.
> 
> Honestly, I got the title from a passage in Wuthering Heights. Not that it really matters in this case.

Over the course of the week, Sam’s shoulder’s began to slump, he looked at the floor more than anyone else, he hardly spoke above a murmur. Benny thought he might have heard Sam crying, but he couldn’t tell the water from the shower apart from any hypothetical tears, so he wasn’t sure about that one.

 

Benny had no idea what he had done to make Sam like this, to rip away what little confidence he had gained over the past few months and send him shooting back to square one, but he hated himself for it.

 

He praised Sam every chance he got, over the smallest things. Most of the time, Sam rolled his eyes, but sometimes he got this little smile on his face and stood a little straighter. He rarely went to bed in the same state, and Benny had no idea  _why_. Maybe this wasn’t him; maybe this was a Sam thing, but he didn’t know and he  _needed to_ , to help Sam through this, whatever “this” was.

 

Finally he just had to sit Sam down and ask him what was wrong. Sam smiled when Benny asked if it was something he did — a tight, self-depreciating smile that Benny never  _ever_ wanted to see on Sam’s face again.

 

"It’s not you," he assured. "It’s just … it’s nothing. Really. As long as … well, nevermind. I shouldn’t ask."

 

"Nuh-uh,  _cher_ , don’t do that to yourself. As long as what?”

 

"Just … don’t leave me, okay?" Sam’s voice broke, and it absolutely shattered Benny’s heart. "I know it’s selfish of me to ask, but — "

 

"Who says I want to leave?" Benny demanded, a bit harsher than he was intending and, seeing Sam flinch, he softened his voice. "I love you,  _mon lupe_ , truly I do. I’m afraid you’re stuck with me.”

 

That coaxed something that was like a laugh out of Sam, and Benny pulled Sam to lean on him. “Whatever’s goin’ on, I want to help.”

 

"Nothing to help," Sam muttered, although he sounded decidedly less downtrodden. "It’s just … how I am, I guess."

 

"Uh, care to explain, _cher_?”

 

Sam sighed, leaning heavier on Benny, and Benny laid down, taking Sam with him so they were both more comfortable.

 

"Listen closer to Dean when he talks to me. I — I really don’t want to talk about it."

 

Benny immediately tensed with anger. “Is he taking things out on you again? Because I swear — “

 

"No! No, we’re … we’re better. Not good, but better. Promise."

 

Benny wanted to believe that. Really, he did, but it was difficult given the brothers’ track record. But he did as Sam asked and paid more attention to what Dean said to Sam on a regular basis.

 

Benny was absolutely horrified at what he heard:

 

"Do you really need a name for all the sex you’re not having?"

 

"This is just another one of your weird internet things."

 

"You shouldn’t write it off just because you did it wrong."

 

"I’m just trying to _help_ , jeez.”

 

He wanted to stand up for Sam, since Sam obviously wasn’t going to do it himself. But whenever he tried, Sam grabbed him to get his attention and shook his head almost imperceptibly, so Dean wouldn’t see. Benny had no doubt that Dean was just teasing, no harm meant, but that didn’t mean it wan’t _harmful_.

 

"Why don’t you stop him?" he asked after maybe a week of sitting idly by. "Or let me?"

 

"Because he’s right!" Sam exclaimed. Benny wasn’t expecting such an emotional outburst, but he thought it could only be an improvement at this point. "God, all these years, I’ve thought I was broken, okay? And he’s right — I found the word on the internet, and it … it just _clicked_. But I’ve lived most of my life without a label and I don’t need it now.”

 

Benny wanted to shake Sam, to force some sense into him, but he knew his anger was misplaced. Instead, he just held Sam close and tight, noticing for the first time that Sam was trembling. He whispered soft reassurances to him, and maybe it helped or maybe it didn’t. Either way, Sam stopped shaking and just sagged into Benny’s arms. He would have counted it as a win if Sam didn’t look so resigned.

 

It wasn’t two days later — May 2nd — that Dean said something else, and Benny just couldn’t stand back anymore. He found Benny and Sam where they were set up in the library. It probably looked like they were researching, but really they were reading Fahrenheit 451 together, because that’s all Sam really wanted to do today, having realised that Benny had never read it before. When Dean walked in, they put some space between them nonchalantly. If they rushed, they risked Dean making some comment about teenagers sneaking around.

 

"Happy birthday, Sammy," Dean greeted, handing over a small paper bag without any more preamble.

 

Sam gave Dean a look that Benny couldn’t quite decipher. “Dean. We don’t do birthdays.”

 

"Yeah, well, I missed the big three-zero. Being in Purgatory and all. It doesn’t matter. Open it."

 

Sam didn’t. “Please tell me you didn’t go to any trouble.”

 

Dean rolled his eyes. “If it makes you feel any better, I stole it last time we went out of town. Just open it.”

 

Sam hesitated just long enough to let him know that that knowledge did _not_ make him feel any better before opening the bag and peering inside. Immediately, his face fell, and he shoved the bag back at Dean, who was laughing at his own joke.

 

"What was it?" Benny asked, not wanting to be nosy but needing to know what Sam was upset about. It was his birthday, dammit, and Sam had been perfectly content — dare he say, even _happy_ — before Dean came in.

 

"Viagra," Sam choked out, pretending to turn his attention back to the book, but it was obvious he wasn’t reading.

 

Benny took a deep breath, counted to three. It did him no favours.

 

He stood up, his chair falling backwards with the force, but he didn’t even notice as he was busy crowding Dean until his back hit the wall.

 

"I strongly recommend you apologise to Sam," he growled, consciously making an effort to keep his fangs from showing. "Right now."

 

Dean scoffed, although it was obvious he was intimidated. “Apologise for what? Making a joke? I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but that’s what we _do_.”

 

"Jokes are supposed to be _funny_. This ain’t funny, brotha, never was. It’s hateful.”

 

"I don’t mean anything by it! It’s all in good fun!"

 

"Ain’t nothin’ fun about this!"

 

"Benny, stop," Sam spoke up, albeit softly. But it didn’t sound like a plea; it sounded like a command. Benny spared another moment to glare at Dean before stepping back.

 

"He’s hurting you, darlin’. And I don’t want to see you hurt."

 

"I am not _hurting him_!”

 

"Yes you are!" This was from Sam, who stood up quickly but refuse to look at either of them, his eyes on the table in front of him.

 

"Sammy?"

 

"It hurts, Dean. All of it. I never thought I would _regret_ coming out to you. Especially since I didn’t say a damn _word_ when you brought home Kyle Pratchett after prom and fucked him in the be next to mine.”

 

"You said you wouldn’t tell anyone about that!"

 

"And you said you’d try!" Sam took a deep breath and met Dean’s eyes. "You said you’d try," he repeated, voice almost too soft to hear. "You said you’d work harder to fix this — to fix _us_. Dammit, Dean, I know you’re teasing, but it _hurts_ , okay?”

 

It was quiet following Sam’s words, so tense that Sam looked like he wanted to run for it, and Benny would have let him. Then Dean sighed, and when Benny looked back at him, his eyes were soft. Sad, even.

 

"Why didn’t you tell me sooner, Sammy?"

 

"It’s nothing I haven’t heard before. You just didn’t understand — "

 

"Yeah, I don’t understand. I really don’t get it at all. But dammit, I never wanted to hurt you."

 

"I know." This time his voice was too soft; thank God for vampyric senses.

 

"You have to tell me these things. I’m not a mind reader."

 

Benny scoffed, but Sam just nodded.

 

After that, Sam and Benny escaped to their room at the first possible opportunity. Benny didn’t want Sam anywhere near Dean for at least the rest of the day. But in the morning, Benny woke up to an empty bed, and when he went searching for Sam, he found him with Dean, explaining asexuality to his brother over coffee.


End file.
